Almost Winter Wonderland
by Venomousdeers
Summary: How I would hope 5x13 would be like if the episode was Ezria centered. Christmas one-shot! Enjoy!


**Finally, a one-shot! I really enjoy writing these cause it's just a one and done thing and their always with new ideas. I give credit to ezras-turtleneck or missdallywinston as you all would know her for giving me this idea. I know it's the middle of June and Christmas isn't for another six months but this was all I had so deal with it. ****This isn't what I think will happen in the Christmas episode, but more wish would happen if the episode centered around Ezria. It's more fluffy than I expected but come on, we aren't getting any Ezria scenes this week! :(**

It was snowing in Rosewood, oddly enough. It was rare for the town to see anymore than a few flurries when it came to the colder seasons of the year. But now it was at least half a foot that covered the ground in it's blankety thickness. Every resident of the small city was either cranking up their heating and sitting by a fireplace or outside enjoying the unlikely occurrence that just so happened to occur.

It was even better that this morning that old Jack Frost decided to make an appearance was Christmas Day.

Aria had barely even noticed the snow was even there until Mike had pointed it out in an obvious glee. The younger teenager had his scarf and snow pants on before Ella and Byron were even conscious. As she peered out her bedroom window, her plain, tired expression changed to one similar to Mike's when he had first got a glance. Of course, they had seen plenty of snow while in Iceland, but every child and teen was excited by the idea of a white Christmas, and it was not something that happened everyday, or year.

It wasn't even eight in the morning but Aria snatched up her phone from her nightstand and dialed up the only number she knew would be even remotely happy to hear her voice at this hour. Her smile grew larger and larger as she watched the snow fall down steadily onto the heaps of already fallen snow and heard the voice of her lover. Whom she'd been able to forgive after all that he had done. All the things she'd much rather push to the side than dwell on any longer.

"Mmmm... Merry Christmas, Aria." Ezra mumbled in a very exhausted sounding tone. She had always thought his throaty morning voice sounded sexy.

Ezra had glanced over at the small blinking tree in the middle of his apartment and remembered it was Christmas Day. He remembered Aria coming over with extra ornaments and lights she had stolen from her family's many plastic bins of them and aided him in decorating the Christmas tree she helped him pick out. His yawn rumbled through the other end of the call as he tried to wake himself up.

"Merry Christmas, Ezra." She replied happily. "Now open your windows."

Ezra didn't even attempt to sit up. "It's not even eight in the morning yet..." He replied, his statement said in a childish whine.

"Open your damn windows, Ezra. I promise it'll be worth it." Aria heard the unhappy groan of her boyfriend as he stumbled out of bed and to his window, where he ripped open the shades and was surprised by the brightness of light hitting off his snow covered balcony.

"Wow. Haven't seen that in a hot minute." He said in awe as he watched the small snowflakes fall down by the billions. It was true, it hardly snowed it Rosewood and the last time he had witnessed snow covered ground was probably back when he was eighteen. His recollection of his memory of snow was cut short when he heard the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

After opening the many presents that were stacked under the Christmas tree with her family, Aria ended up in Ezra's warm apartment, her legs laid across his lap as they too swapped the presents they told each other days before they didn't need and shouldn't get.

Aria pulled out red colored tissue paper from a shiny green bag and her eyes widened as she pulled out a matching set of black lingerie. It was true that they had gotten back together, but she didn't think it was going to escalate to this, this quickly. She turned her attention to Ezra who was shaking his head and cursing under his breath.

"Ezra..." Aria said in a slightly skeptical but also amused chuckle as he held up the sexy garments.

When Ezra was done chastising himself under his breath, he picked his eyes up and blushed deeper as he pushed down the lace bra and panties she was holding up in front of his eyes.

"I did not get those, I swear. I didn't know what to get you so I consulted Hardy. He joked around with me over the phone which wasn't any help and then showed up at my apartment about two hours later with this bag. He told me not to open it or it would spoil the surprise and that I owed him forty-five bucks. First and last time I'll listen to him about anything." Aria scoffed and shoved the 'present' back in it's respective bag.

"You're such a moron." Aria giggled and pressed her glossy lips against his stubbly cheek. She then picked up a bag eccentrically decorated with ribbons.

The morning passed and the couple was done exchanging gifts. Along with the lingerie, Ezra had given Aria a new laptop after remembering her complaining about her old one that was terribly slow. Also some new clunky jewelry for her to wear with her outrageous outfits. Aria had teasingly purchased Ezra assorted Christmas boxers and a tiny bag of coal, which was actually peppermint hard candy. She replaced a few of his torn up, barely standing copies of books that he had on his array of shelves along with a gift card for some tech store so he could restore his horribly cracked phone he had so clumsily dropped.

After a lot of persuading and puppy looks, Aria was ducked next to the staircase that led up to the entrance of the building. Her snow coat tightly encased her body as she waited impatiently for Ezra to come outside. She hurriedly packed together the tough snow and had created a good amount of snowballs by the time he had made it into the snow in his black trench coat and dark blue scarf. She watched, hidden from sight as Ezra confusedly shoved his hands in his pockets and whipped his head around to locate his tiny girlfriend in the small winter wonderland.

"Aria?" He called, worry etching over his face as he heard no response and saw no movement or rustling. When his face was turned in the direction she was facing, Aria launched her first snowball over the banister of the stairs and nailed him in the chest.

"What?" Ezra rushed over to that side of the stairs and leaned his head over the side, which obviously earned him a freezing ball of snow to the face. He rubbed the now melted snow off his face with his coat sleeve and rushed down the stairs, a childish smirk on his face. "Oh, you're on."

He rushed to the nearest bank of snow and began to push small piles of snow together into spheres, which he then catapulted at his girlfriend, who was doing the same. The snowball war continued for a while, until it escalated farther than just throwing freezing ice balls. The two were bolting behind cars and trees just to avoid being hit by flying snow.

When Aria's back was foolishly turned while hiding behind a minivan, Ezra snuck up behind her and picked up the beanie from her head. He shoved a small bundle of snow while she gasped and placed in back on her head. Her head had whipped around as he retreated back to his base and she steamed as the snow melted all over her hair. "Ezra Fitzgerald you are going to get it!" She yelled. Ezra merely guffawed as he noticed the small bits of unmelted snow stuck in her hair.

As Ezra was restocking his collection of ammo, Aria gathered a large pile of snow in one hand and started slowly walking towards her enemy. He peered up as he noticed his girlfriend shuffling towards him, a determined glare on her face. A devilish smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

He stood up as well, empty handed though. He didn't have many snowballs made and she was holding a large block in her one hand. He suddenly broke out in a bolt towards the door to the building. Ezra was quick, but not quick enough for Aria, who jumped and attached herself to his body while dumping the pile of snow down his back. Ezra sharply arched his back and groaned as the snow slowly melted down his whole body. Aria pushed him down to the ground, and straddled his back.

"Mercy, mercy." He begged weakly and moaned, not in pleasure, as the weight of Aria's body pushed the cold ice closer to his back. Aria smiled a triumphant smile and rolled off of Ezra's back. He then got up placed his arms on the sides of Aria's head and leaned over her. They both admired their faces which now had a pinkish tint from the bitterness of the outside air. Even their lips were cold and both slightly chapped as they kissed.

"Let's go back inside." Aria suggested, tugging her hand from her glove and reaching to touch Ezra's cold, stubbly cheek.

"Good idea."

* * *

Ezra didn't know how he found himself awkwardly seated on the Montgomery's couch, watching old stop animation Christmas movies like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. Actually, he did know. It was just the constant stare that Byron kept giving him that made him wish he hadn't accepted the invitation. At least Ella had seemed a bit more hospitable, actually looking at him in the eyes with a non threatening look and giving a possibly forced smile as he walked through the door just an hour ago.

Aria was back and forth between cuddling in Ezra's arms and helping Ella prepare dinner. She had giggled as she answered the door to Ezra who was holding a plastic container of store bought Christmas cookies, a bottle of scotch, and a hockey stick for Mike which was messily wrapped in festive paper. Aria knew that the hockey stick would be in two by the end of winter break. Not because of how cheap it probably was, knowing Ezra and his non existent knowledge of hockey, but because she knew Mike went through sticks as frequent as he changed clothes. She swore he was breaking down brick walls with them by the condition they were in when he was done.

Byron wasn't too happy with the scotch, well he was, but just because Ezra was there his expression remained stoic. Aria dragged Ezra into the living room, seeing how stressed out his was already being in the house for less than five minutes, and kissed him softly on the couch. Partly to calm him down as much as it would and partly to aggravate her father even more. It was kinda fun but dangerous to see how much patience Byron had, given the circumstance.

After a while of Aria going back between Ezra's chest and the kitchen, dinner was ready, which only built upon Ezra's worry that evening.

Boldly, in the middle of the dinner, Aria took hold of Ezra's hand which was laying on the table and interlocked their fingers. Ezra swallowed the piece of roast beef he had in his mouth and discreetly glanced over at Byron, who was obviously noticed and was not happy. Ezra squeezed her hand to please her and continued his dinner, trying to diffuse the ticking time bomb which was Mr. Montgomery.

The dinner table was full of chatter by the time that most of the food was wolfed down.

"What did you get from Ezra, Aria?" Mike asked as he shoved his last spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth before reclining back into his chair.

"Umm..." She cleared her throat at the though of the suggestive clothing articles that Hardy had so nicely picked out for her. Ezra could tell what she was thinking and squeezed her hand. "He got me a new laptop and some jewelry."

"Oh because heaven knows you need more of that." Ella laughed, referencing her drawers and little boxes full of mismatched bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. The entire table laughed, leaving Aria to chuckle bashfully.

Aria and Ezra were still seated on the couch, watching the ending credits to the movie Elf roll down the screen. They were both so close to passing out in each other's arms thanks to how much they both ate and how tired they were from the activities earlier.

"I'll have to go on a diet after today. I can feel a food baby." Aria groaned into Ezra's ear as she nuzzled his neck.

"You're perfect.." He mumbled sleepily. His hands slid down her arms and to her stomach where they stayed as he rubbed her. Aria moaned contently as Ezra's warm hands massaged her stomach which was aching slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Ezra." She murmured, her face finally finding a resting place. Her eyes slowly closed and she could tell Ezra would be staying the night, whether Byron liked it or not.

"Merry Christmas, love."


End file.
